


I Made This For You

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [69]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Here,” Nolan mumbled, handing the bracelet over to TK, “I made this for you.”
Relationships: Joel Farabee/Morgan Frost (mentioned), Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	I Made This For You

Nolan had been put in charge of the crafts table at the carnival and had been absently making some kind of intricate braid bracelet while making sure kids didn’t, like, choke on the beads or some shit. He didn’t really know what he was really supposed to be doing aside from signing autographs and smiling for pictures. He also didn’t know why G stuck him at this station with Beezy and Frosty. 

He understood even less why Teeks was in charge of handing out the popcorn. Patty was pretty sure Travis was eating more of it - and throwing more of it at Haysie - than he was handing out. But he was smiling and laughing, so Nolan couldn’t complain much.

Finally the last kid left as the Carnival wound to a close and TK bounced over to Nolan, who was rolling his eyes at where Joel was trying to propose to Morgan with a ring he had fashioned from goldish string.

“Hey, Pattycakes,” Teeks crashed into the seat next to Nolan. Turning his attention to Joel, he tsked and laughed, “Beezy, if you’re gonna propose to Frosty, so it with a real ring.”

Joel grinned widely in response while Morgan blushed darkly before pulling Joel away and muttering something about picking up dinner on their way home.

Nolan fiddled with the bracelet as he and Travis made their way out to the car.

“Here,” Nolan mumbled, handing the bracelet over to TK, “I made this for you.”

“Aww,” Travis coo’ed a large, dorky smile spreading across his face, “Patty Babe!”

“Shut up,” Nolan groaned, shoving Travis, “I want Wawa.”

“I’ll buy you all the soft pretzels you want, love.”

“You’re embarrassing.”

Travis cracked in response when Nolan fought the smile that spread across his face afterTravis smacked a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
